Spoiled
by The Chainsaw Juliet
Summary: He was 138 years of age and that had been 125 years too many in his opinion, but he had fulfilled his duties- both to Crown and Fiancée. The termination and fulfillment of a contract; the beginning of a Demon's freedom. (My other completely canonical OTP: Sebastian/Cat)


It was love at first sight. Of course, he had hesitated because she was so very young and he was so very old; positively _ancient_ would be the correct term to describe him. Still, surely age was no barrier when it came to love?

It was hard to woo her, the lovely dark lady who had stolen his- well, he didn't have a heart but if he did she right about snatched it from his chest the moment their eyes met. She had such stunning eyes; gold ringed with green, much like a Reaper's eyes but far lovelier. They would only brighten with age, he realised.

Of course, his Master protested. A Demon had no place falling in love with another. The very act of falling in love itself could be questioned, and Ciel did mightily.

But his Master was old and weary, despite the youthful plumpness that lined his fine bone structure and deceived many a mortal eye. Ciel had long tired of everyone and everything around him. He was simply preparing for the end now, tying up all the loose ends before he would terminate his contract.

It had been sixty years since Lady Elizabeth Middleford Saxe-Coburg's death in 1956, and Ciel had ensured her great-grandchildren and _their _children and their _children's_ children were financially comfortable. When the last child was born without any trace of Elizabeth's vibrant green eyes, Ciel knew it was time to leave.

He was 138 years of age and that had been 125 years too many in his opinion, but he had fulfilled his duties- both to Crown and Fiancée. The decades had hardened and soured him, until the only joy he found, the only comfort that eased his immortality, was seeing Elizabeth's smile. She had made him promise that he'd watch over her lineage until she faded from their eyes.

And now? Now he could begrudge his captor (or was it captive?) a little respite.

"Call it _Cordelia's_." He signed the real estate contract and bank deed. "60% of the profit is to go to the trust funds of the children, 20% allowance for extraneous upgrades such as new uniforms and servingware, and the other 20% is for you to spoil yourself."

"My love, you mean." Sebastian corrected, smiling faintly at his immediate scowl. "I meet her tomorrow- properly, I mean. A proper introduction."

Ciel rolled his eyes. "Yes, spend your allowance on a bloody cat if it pleases you. I don't care."

* * *

The Phantomhive Earl had gifted him with one last thing atop the freedom, both financial and literal, and the end of his starvation. His eyes; the boy's soul held traces of humanity and Sebastian absorbed every last bit. Blue eyes to hide the red that usually defined his Demonic gaze.

It aided the Demon, who for the past few decades had called himself 'Michael Bastian', blend effortlessly into the human populace. Having ingested Ciel's soul also meant he was no longer ravaged by hunger and his Demonic pulse had dulled. He was, for all purposes, 'docile'.

"Hello. I'm Michael." He bowed and she blinked owlishly at him, disinterested. "Oh I know, I'm not much to look at in comparison to your lovely self, but it is a pleasure to meet you all the same."

The kitten stretched in her bed before padding over to sniff his offered hand. They had met online, when he had seen her photo on a website advertising the litter of a purebred British feline. Love at first sight.

She rubbed her cheek against his hand expectantly, the action making him smile broadly. Gently picking her up, he held her to his chest and nosed her soft black fur.

"I shall call you 'Selene'." The Goddess of the Moon. "Is that alright?" Her soft purring elicited a chuckle from him, and he pressed a kiss between her ears.

* * *

The patrons of _Cordelia's_ were spoiled beyond reason. Fine pastries, sweets and treats, fine teas and coffees, fine servingware and fine serving staff.

The café owner was a tall, dark-haired man in his mid-twenties who stood with a formal posture, and spoke with utmost politeness and a charming smile.

He had a cat named Selene, a beautiful sleek black feline with golden-green eyes. She was regal but also friendly and was never averse to cuddling. She liked to sun herself on the chaise by the window, and always slept on someone's lap. Her favourite place, however, would forever be in her master's arms.

* * *

(Though it can be read as a standalone piece, this is threaded into the Thanatos Initiative universe. If so inclined, you can find the dystopian Reaper AU in my list of works. )


End file.
